Number 12 Holby Court
by JustBeTrueToWhoYouAre
Summary: Sam and Tom are expecting their first child and need to move to a bigger place, but the memories they come across on the way keep them going. *One Shot*


_**AN - This is a special one shot for someone every important who is also embarking on a big move today, I have been writing this, this weekend instead of updating my other story and sorry guys I haven't had much time this week as I was working over time all week. But as soon as I can I will update, but for now please enjoy this one. x**_

Number 12 Holby Court

"Here they are then, I guess we should go and pack up" Tom said smiling while throwing and catching the keys to our new house. It had felt like forever since we put the application in for number 12 Holby court as we have a little one on the way in 2 months' time and Tom's little studio flat is not going to big enough to contain the little pitter patter of tiny feet.

"I guess so but don't expect me to do too much with this big bump in the way!" I said smiling and stroking my little boy, I think Tom is more excited than me to meet him but I know he just wants a Son to teach him football and to just to be able to roll around in the dirt with. Don't get me wrong I can't wait to meet our little man but it's just while he is in there he is safe from the world.

"You getting in or what?" Tom asked holding the passenger door open, I just nodded and slowly climbed in. It wasn't long until we were back at his flat and unlocking the door for the final time as once we are packed we are going as we need to get the nursery ready.

We both decided that the bedroom would be the best place to start as I have got way to many clothes that we need to get into suitcases and not to mention everything else in the room as well.

"Sammy, I remember this day so well, don't you" Tom asked showing me a photo of us on the beach a few summers ago, Tom and Fletch where carrying me and holding me over the sea.

"How could I forget, it was the day we shared our first kiss, and not forgetting Fletch sliced his leg open somehow, so much for a fun day out with no work" I grinned while holding the photo.

"Yes and the fact we had all gone out Surfing as Rita suggested as the waves where meant to be good here and yet we never even got any surf done, but I remember that kiss so well" Tom chuckled.

"Well it's not one you could forget, after you and Fletch threw me into the sea, there was no way your where getting away with it which is why you ended up on top of me and somehow kissing me" I said putting the photo down into the waiting box.

"It's not my fault, you had been flirting with me all week so I just went for it and look at us now" Tom smiled before moving on to the next shelve and packing away everything and I carried on packing up what was on the bedside tables.

"What about this one Tom" I said handing over a photo It was a photo of both of us and his parent's

"How could I forget that was my 30th Birthday and I treated you out for a meal instead" Tom said shaking his head.

"That's because I wasn't feeling well and you knew it but no, I still had to go out and it all became clear when I got there 'Sammy I would like you to meet my Mum and Dad' Not a nice surprise when I felt like crap" I told him.

"I'm sorry Sammy but they were so excited to meet you and if I told you I know you would never have come along" Tom said pulling a sad face.

"To right I wouldn't have gone" I examined.

"But you love them Sammy and if you never came you would never have known" Tom grinned.

"Alright you win, yes I love you Mum she is so sweet but to tell you the truth your Dad scares me" I said and Tom smiled putting the photo on the box and we only had a few more things to pack and then it was all packed and ready to go.

"Look at this one!" I smiled pointing to a photo in an album, of the time we went on a weekend break to Paris.

"That to this day is still the best day since I met you" Tom said smiling and rapping his arms around me.

"And why would that be?" I questioned cheekily.

"You know why, it was the day you agreed to become Mrs Kent, at the top of the Eifel tower what more could a guy want. Then to be getting married to the most beautiful lady on the planet" Tom Said kissing my neck.

"When you put it that way, you couldn't be more right. I can't wait to marry you, but first lets welcome our little one into the world, and get the move behind us" I smiled.

"I like that Idea, you know I'm going to miss this place, it's been my home since I started med school." Tom sighed.

"Aww Tommy, I know you are which is why I did a little something for you!" I explained jumping up and going over to a sketch pad I had left on the kitchen top. "I drew this for you" I added handing it to him. It was a sketch of the flat and with me and him cuddled on the sofa, it was what I got up to whilst I am on maternity leave as it was so boring not being able to do anything so I started drawing again as I used to do it when I was a child it was my escape my way to just relax and forget the world.

"Sammy it's perfect, I think it's going be the perfect reminder of this place" Tom said smiling and putting on the floor before grabbing me. "Thank you" He added.

"I thought you would like it and your welcome" I said smiling and placing a kiss on his cheek. The moment didn't last long when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Tom sighed, I knew how much he didn't want to say goodbye to any of his mates as he thought he wouldn't get to see them as much when we move but I know he knows he has to other wise he will regret it. A few minutes later and he is standing next to me with Paul, his closet friend since the beginning of time.

"Hey Paul, would you like a drink? I asked.

"Depends what you are offering" Paul said.

"Tea, Coffee, Lemonade?" I suggested.

"Lemonade will do, Tom go get three glasses, Sam needs a rest by the look of things you guys have been packing all morning" Paul said helping me up and ordering I sat on the sofa.

"Most of the morning" Tom corrected his as he went off to get the lemonade.

"Here you go" Tom said handing out the glasses "So Paul, what gave it away?" He added.

"You had been too quiet on the phone, not your usual self so I had to come around and see what was going on and then I noticed all the boxes, why did you say you were moving?" Paul asked.

"I didn't want to have to say goodbye as I know once I move I won't see you as much" Tom said.

"So you were just going to up sticks and leave? So when I come knocking on the door and some stranger opens it how am I meant to feel?" Paul asked and I couldn't help but giggle as I could just see Pauls face as I remember it the first time I opened the door and he though Tom had left.

"It wouldn't be the first would it? But seriously mate I didn't' think that far ahead, we needed a bigger house for the little one and so that's what we did, it's at Holby court about an hour's drive from here. So I won't just be able to walk out of the flat and around the corner and there will be your place" Tom explained.

"We could always meet in the middle, it's not a big deal, I know you are bus anyway, you're a doctor, if you had just said I would have found a pub half an hour away and close to the train station or the bus depending on how we felt we can still meet up at the weekends I knew it was coming ever since you guys found out you were expecting you can't bring a child up in a studio flat now can you" Paul said.

"I know now mate, I should have told you and your right we can still meet up it will just take longer than normal. I'm not sure why it took me until you brought it up to realize Sammy told all of her friends around here but it's going to be hell living down there mate, Her best friends lives next door. All its going to be is baby chat and girl stuff" Tom said laughing.

"Well I will come down and save you every now and again, what number is it you are moving too?" Paul asked.

"Number 12 Holby Court, It seems like a lovely area" Tom said.

"Thanks mate but I will probably forget so don't mind me if I end up asking again, now I can see you still have quite a bit to pack and I still need to get to back to work so I will leave you guys too it, See you both later, but Sam, take it easy will you, I don't want to be a godfather just yet" Paul smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek and Tom a bear hug before leaving for work.

"I'm going to go a pack up the kitchen and clean these glasses" I told tom and he nodded. I knew he wanted to be alone as like he said he can't just walk out of his flat and Paul will be there, like always where ever Pauls family went, Toms family followed and the other way round they were always right next to each other, through thick and thin. Just because we are moving isn't going to change anything but I know Tom is just worrying.

"Sammy, I'm almost done in here what about you?" Tom called through.

"I just have to put the last glasses in a box then I'm done, the only thing is I can't carry them, I am scared I will drop them" I called back and Tom appeared in the kitchen.

"Don't worry about that I will take them, Just let me go downstairs and get the car ready and I will come back up for the heavier boxes. Any you thing you might be able to take you can but I don't want you pushing yourself" Tom ordered and I just nodded diving straight in a getting two of the smaller boxes and carrying them down after him.

"Sammy if you wait down here do you think you can play a bit of Tetris with everything and load it all up in the car" Tom suggested.

"Sir, yes sir" I joked and he just smiled and ran back up the stairs.

It wasn't long before he was back downstairs and carrying the last box and holding the keys.

"One last look?" He asked and I nodded taking his hand as we went upstairs for the last time to look around the empty flat. It was a bit of a shock I must admit and I felt quite attached even though it wasn't even my place, I was just a lodger.

"And to think this place where were I left my boyhood and became a man" Tom said smiling. I just took his hand and smiled back at him.

"Come on then let's get going" He said after taking a deep breath and locking the door for one last time. We had to give the keys back to the land lord but he only lived at the bottom of the flats so that wasn't going to be too hard.

"Tom, Sam what can I do for you guys?" Mr Thompson asked.

"We want to give you the keys, we have got the keys to our new place and are moving there today" Tom explained.

"That was quick, Good luck you two, or should I say three" He smiled placing his hands on my bump.

"Thank Mr Thompson, we will write to you and let you know all about it and the little one" I said smiling.

"Thanks for everything you have done for me over the years, I want you to take this as well, I know it's not much but I hope it's enough to repay you for all the Sugar, Coffee, Tea bags, Milk, Flour and whatever else I have Taken from you over the years" Tom said handing him over a £20 note.

"Tom I can't possibly take your money, I was just being a friendly neighbour!" Mr Thompson exclaimed.

"Please I insist you have been far to kind to me over all the years I have been here, and all the party's when I first moved in and all the noise and drunken arguments I had with you, it's the least I can do" Tom said smiling.

"Tom, you have been here ten years I am going to miss you and your drunken fights with yourself but if you insist I take the money I really have no choice in the matter" Mr Thompson said.

"Well those ten years flew by a little too quickly for me, Goodbye Mr Thompson and like Sam said we will write to you and visit when we are in the area" Tom smiled and Mr Thompson gave us both a hug before letting us go.

It wasn't long journey, only a hour but it seemed we had been sat in the car for a life time, I was excited yet scared and I think Tom was feeling the same. I wasn't sure what to think of the area or what to make of the company, I know that they guys who live at number 11 will be great and really friendly but then again it is my best friend.

"Sammy, just going to stop off and run into the shop, want me to get you anything?" Tom asked and I just shook my head we were only about 5 minutes away now. It didn't take Tom too long and he came out with a bag full of shopping and we finished off the drive, we had arrived at Holby Court and my hear skipped a beat I knew just how much of a lovely, peaceful place it was but I just couldn't help but think it was going to be where we would bring up our little one. There were 25 houses in a rung around the outside and then a road leading all the way around with a big field in the middle and a little park on the end of the field, it was just perfect.

"You ready" Tom asked as he pulled up onto number 12's Drive.

"If you are" I said getting really excited we both climbed out of the car and Tom unlocked the door before picking me up and carrying me into our new house.

"It's perfect Tom, a little plain but perfect" I smiled and hugged him when he put me down.

"Well we can changed all that but for now, I just want to give you a little something" Tom said as he took my hand and guided me to the kitchen where a tiny little white ball of fluff was sitting with a blue ribbon around his neck and he had bright blue eyes.

"Tom? How did you get him in here?" I asked confused bending down to stroke him.

"He's from the Rescue Shelter, I had them drop him around today and Sarah has watched him for you until I went to the shop and text her asking her to drop him around, The only thing is, he hasn't got a name" Tom explained.

"Well I love him thank you so much, I take it Sarah's got a spare key and will be letting herself in any minute now? And I think we should call him Casper" I said smiling and picking him up.

"Well Hello Casper, Yes she has a spare key but I asked her to hold back as I wanted us to have some time alone first as this is the start of the rest of our lives together" Tom said smiling and stroking Casper.

"The start of a new chapter, one full will all the joy of being parent's" I said and Tom smiled.

"A New chapter, let's make it the best one yet" He added and wrapped his arms around me and placed them on my bump. I couldn't help but smile, This is our new home filled with everything we could ever need and even a little fluffy kitten to add into the mix. I cannot wait to start the rest of our life together.


End file.
